


Preflight

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: A little sexual tension to top it off, Bad Puns, Bodhi being a little shit, Haha top, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pilot jokes, so many pilot jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Cassian thinks Bodhi's been teasing him. Bodhi isn't sure why Cassian suddenly kissed him but wow is he loving it.





	

Cassian had been acting strange and distant these past few weeks, but Bodhi couldn't for the life of him figure out why, until one unremarkable day when Cassian Andor's iron control finally shattered. It was the most innocent thing that broke his will. They were in the cockpit of a transporter, performing a systems check, and Bodhi had removed his hair tie. Nothing more. He removed the hair tie, shaking his head slightly to get the strays out of his face, letting the inky mess fall to his shoulders, and Cassian made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a whine.

Bodhi looked at him, wetting his lips to ask what was wrong, but he didn't get the chance. Cassian moved suddenly, and Bodhi didn't have time to make a sound before he was pressed against the wall, Cassian's arms caging him in place. Bodhi started, but was not really afraid. He was never truly afraid around Cassian.

"Uh, Cassian?" Bodhi asked quizzically, acutely aware of how close Cassian was. He could feel the heat radiating from his body, and smell the soap he'd used that morning. His brown eyes were burning, pupils blown and dark with something dangerously close to desire.

"You're doing this on purpose." he accused, words dripping with heat, "You're trying to drive me mad, and it is _working_."

"What are you t-talking about?" Bodhi asked, stuttering at the intensity of Cassian's gaze. Cassian growled, a low sound that sent a thrum of heat through his belly. Cassian reached up, slowly, deliberately, and ran a hand through Bodhi's dark hair, not flinching when the action dislodged Bodhi's goggles. The hand remained firmly at the base of Bodhi's neck, warm and solid.

"Don't play coy." he murmured fiercely, his face mere inches away from Bodhi's, his warm breath mingling with his, "It's charming but I have run out of patience."

And then Cassian was kissing him, pressing him further to the wall as if he wanted to obliterate any sliver of space between them. Cassian's kisses were hungry, desperate things, like a man on the verge of drowning suddenly being handed a rebreather. It was like all of Bodhi's nerve endings had been set alight, and he couldn't help but make an embarrassing sound, couldn't help but reach up to twine his fingers in Cassian's hair and tilt his head to deepen the kiss. Cassian snaked his free arm around him and yanked him close, so close that Bodhi couldn't tell for certain where he ended and Cassian began. He had no idea what had brought this on, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"I've been watching you since Scariff." Cassian whispered hotly between kisses, "Everything about you drives me mad. I had to have you. I wanted you so _badly_ , and you knew it. The glances, the touches, the borrowing my clothes, the shirtless ship repairs. I never knew you could be such a tease."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy about the present situation," Bodhi said hoarsely, cradling Cassian's head in his hands, "But I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Wait..." Cassian blinked, pulling back slightly, his entire expression changing in an instant, "What? You're kidding, right? More teasing?"

"I wasn't teasing you, Cassian." Bodhi said honestly, "At least, not intentionally. I'm sorry if it seemed that way." Cassian reacted as if he'd been burned, hurling himself away from Bodhi to the other side of the cockpit, looking more frightened than Bodhi had ever seen him. Bodhi immediately missed the warmth of his body, the feeling of security his arms had provided, the thrilling heat of his kiss.

"I..." Cassian's eyes were wide, and Bodhi could swear he was shaking. His gaze was fixed on the ground, like he couldn't make himself look at him, "Oh stars Bodhi, I-I completely misread the... I-I didn't mean-I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Bodhi. I shouldn't have assumed... Stars, I practically assaulted you, didn't I? I shouldn't have-I can't _believe_ I... I'm so sorry, Bodhi. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"So... you don't want me?" Bodhi asked, feeling a cold weight settle in his chest. He should have known. He should have _known_. Cassian's head snapped up at Bodhi's words.

"No!" he practically shouted, "No, I do want you, Bodhi. I want you so much it hurts. But I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that. I misinterpreted your actions and acted on it without confirming, it was an arrogant, _stupid_ rookie mistake."

"So you do want me?" Bodhi asked, a cautious hope in his eyes.

"More than I've ever wanted anything in my life." Cassian confessed, looking like he wanted the ground to come up and swallow him whole. Bodhi found he hated seeing that look on him.

"So now that we've got that settled, are you just gonna stay over there and leave me hanging?" he asked nervously, reaching up to fidget with his goggles, only to remember that they'd been knocked off when Cassian kissed him.

"What?" Cassian gaped, looking visibly surprised for the first time since Bodhi had known him. Bodhi thought the expression, like everything Cassian did, looked absolutely delightful on him.

"Well, you kissed me, quite wonderfully I might add, and I was really enjoying it. Are you gonna just leave? I kinda thought this was going somewhere." he grew more confident as he talked. To the point where he found he didn't quite mind the idea of Cassian glancing down and seeing his problem. Not when Cassian was clearly having the same problem.

"You're... You're joking." Cassian said cautiously, seeming to relax just a little, just enough to make the clenching in Bodhi's chest loosen. He could do this. He could sweep Cassian Andor off his feet, no problem.

"Joking?" he smiled amicably, taking a small step toward Cassian, "I wouldn't joke about liking you, Cassian. But I can do jokes. I could make a reference to your 'cockpit'. Or my 'joystick'? Have you heard the joke about the bush pilot and the tight strip?"

"Oh, stars, what have I gotten myself into?" Cassian muttered, shaking his head before striding over purposefully, pulling Bodhi into his arms and capturing his lips in a dizzying kiss. It was a few seconds before Bodhi remembered how to breathe again.

"I was so scared for a moment." Cassian whispered against his mouth, seriousness returning to his eyes just for a moment, "I thought I had ruined everything."

"Cassian, you could literally shoot me in the face with a gun and I would smile and thank you." Bodhi said, kissing his nose with a smile that seemed to light up Cassian's world, if Bodhi was feeling particularly confident, "And then I'd make a quip about how I'd like to land in your hangar."

"Oh stars, stop talking," Cassian laughed, his hands a heavy warmth on Bodhi's hips. Bodhi chuckled happily, nosing at the spot just behind Cassian's ear.

"Alright, we can skip the preflight. I'm very flexible." Cassian made a noise that filled Bodhi with pride, his hands wandering lower as he lavished Bodhi's throat with attention.

"Just so you know, this time, I am teasing you." Bodhi pulled back a little to nip lightly at Cassian's lower lip, "I can tease more if that's what you like. I have so many pilot jokes. For instance, would you like something to suck on while we take off?"

Cassian groaned, the sound lost in Bodhi's elated grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Heat and humor, what more could anyone want?


End file.
